The present disclosure relates generally to air data probes, and in particular, to low ice adhesion surface coatings on air data probes.
Air data probes are installed on aircraft to measure air data parameters. Air data parameters may include barometric static pressure, altitude, air speed, angle of attack, angle of sideslip, temperature, total air temperature, relative humidity, and/or any other parameter of interest. Air data probes may be, for example, pitot probes, total air temperature probes, or angle of attack sensors.
Air data probes are mounted to an exterior of an aircraft in order to gain exposure to external airflow. External airflow may contain water or ice particles that can collect and freeze onto the air data probe. Ice growth on an air data probe can interfere with the accuracy of the air data probe output.